


Artistic License

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord





	Artistic License

He was _so_ winning the staring contest. Too bad Garak wasn't participating.

"I found out what Dukat's given name initials are. S.G."

"Fascinating." Garak smiled approvingly at him from across the small lunch table. "Perhaps we shall make a spy out of you yet."

"Not that I believed you for a second, but I seem to recall a certain conversation in which you told me Dukat hates you because you made fun of his name back in primary school."

"Who's to say I didn't?" Garak looked positively scandalized now. "Children can be so cruel, doctor. Is that not the case for humans as well?"

"Uh-huh. And the part about how Dukat's first name is _Elmo_?"

Garak blinked at him innocently. "I never let facts get in the way of a good story, my dear doctor. And neither should you."


End file.
